Singles Wiki:Staff
Singles Wiki Staff are users on Singles Wiki granted the ability and responsibility to keep the wiki running smoothly. There are three levels of staff on Singles Wiki, and currently one member of staff. Purposes The main job of all Singles Wiki staff is to help users, so don't hesitate to ask a member of staff if you have any problems or questions. What Singles Staff should not do Singles Wiki staff should not use their tools to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism, or use their blocking tool to block a user they have a dispute with. Their tools should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally the Bureaucrats shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal Singles Wiki staff member is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Singles Wiki community. Bureaucrats *McMob McMob is the founder of Singles Wiki and became Bureaucrat on June 11st 2011 when he founded the wiki. Description The Bureaucrats are senior editors on Singles Wiki. As well as being full administrators, they can also can grant or revoke rollback rights for users, or they can turn other users into administrators or bureaucrats. They can revoke the administrator tools, but not the bureaucrat tools. Administrator *There are currently no admins on Singles Wiki. Description The Administrator is a trusted editor, equipped with the tools to keep the wiki running smoothly. Administrator Rights * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Patrollers *There are currently no Patrollers on Singles Wiki. Description The Patrollers are trusted editors granted the rollback tool to keep the wiki free of any vandalism. Patroller Rights * Rollback edits (quick revert) Promotion Promotion on Singles Wiki is determined by the Bureaucrats, or via a community vote. If you wish to become a member of staff, then you can request on our Community Noticeboard and state which position you want and then explain how you can help. The Bureaucrats will either discuss this amongst themselves or ask the community to vote. Please bare in mind that if you have been blocked on Singles Wiki in the past, then your request will be rejected. At this moment in time, Singles Wiki has no need for any more Bureaucrats, but has need for more Administrators. Wikia Staff All Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Links *Singles Wiki Blocking Policy *How to Guide for Bureaucrats and Administrators Category:Singles Wiki Category:Site administration